finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Arecia Al-Rashia
Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia is a supporting character in Final Fantasy Type-0. She is an archsorceress in the Dominion of Rubrum, the head of the Sorcery Division and doctor at Akademeia—Rubrum's magic academy—and a member of the Consortium of Eight. She is one of the most influential people of Orience. She hand-picked the initial members of Class Zero, who regard her as their adoptive mother. Whenever her cadets die in battle, Arecia will revive them when they are brought back to Akademeia or a town. Arecia has a personal Eidolon, Bahamut ZERO, of which not even high-ranking Sorcery officials are privy to details about. All that is known about it is that its abilities are on a different level than those of the dominion's other summons. Profile Appearance Arecia has pale skin and hazel eyes and wears red-rimmed glasses. She has long black hair held back with a lavender headband except for two slim sidelocks. She wears a layered white top, black gloves and slim flared pants that fade from lavender to gray. She wears red low-heeled boots and several scarves: a plum-colored one wrapped around her neck, and two long gray and green scarves draped over her shoulders. Arecia wears an ornamental necklace and carries a cigarette in a holder. According to the Rubicus, Arecia's age is unknown and she is 5'5" tall. Personality Regarded as a genius, Arecia's job is to develop and reform magic around Akademeia. She is depicted as aloof, eccentric and secretive to the point of irritating her fellow consortium members. While she treats nearly everyone around her with indifference or disdain, she shows a different face to Class Zero and Chancellor Khalia Chival VI. With Chival, she displays a frank understanding, while she actively cares for the original twelve members of Class Zero. She sees the class as her children, just as the members of Class Zero see and treat her as their mother. In her true role as one of the central figures of Orience, she holds a scientific attitude in line with her human profession, along with a faith in human potential not seen in her counterpart Gala. Her faith in humanity and love for Class Zero eventually influence her decisions concerning Orience's fate. Story ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Arecia Al-Rashia is one of the divine servants tasked with overseeing Orience alongside Gala and Diva. Arecia follows the will of the Divine Pulse, and together with Gala (who serves Lindzei), strives to open Etro's Gate that acts as barrier between the world of the living and the world of the dead, the unseen realm. She set up the four Crystals of Orience to accomplish this task; because Arecia is a servant of Pulse, the Crystals brand their l'Cie with the Pulse brand. Orience is stuck in a spiral to facilitate the opening of the Gate. While Gala chooses to sacrifice the lives of everyone in Orience to force the Gate open, Arecia's method is to find and foster a group of chosen souls that hold great power so they will naturally ascend and open the Gate of their own accord: Agito. Arecia heads Akademeia's Sorcery Division and oversees magic development, but also acts as a doctor within the school. She is one of the few people in Akademeia to know the secret of phantoma-based magic. No one knows when she came to the academy, and she is viewed as an archsorceress who can do the impossible. In the year 833, Arecia founded what would later become known as Class Zero from children whom she tutored personally, adopting them and conditioning them to see her as their mother. When Milites Empire attacks Rubrum they deploy crystal jammers to cut the dominion forces from the Vermilion Bird Crystal, rendering them vulnerable. As Arecia's team of Agito Cadets can circumvent the effect due to drawing their power from phantoma, they are deployed to deal with it. One of her students, Ace, requests a COMM be delivered to him for the mission, and asks for a dominion legionary named Izana Kunagiri to bring it. Arecia relays the information to the chancellor who approves the request. Arecia's students infiltrate the Militesi structures and destroy the crystal jammer. They confront the White Tiger Secundus l'Cie Qun'mi Tru'e at the Akademeia Arena and destroy her magitek armor, the Dáinsleif, and the crystal jammer within. As power returns to the Vermilion Bird Crystal, Rubrum drives the Militesi forces out of Akademeia. As Arecia heads to speak with the chancellor news arrives that the Lorican Alliance has been obliterated by the empire's weapon of mass destruction, the Ultima Bomb. The Kingdom of Concordia's dragons begin patrolling the airspace for the kingdom and the dominion in preparation of another bomb, and the consortium rushes into a meeting over their next move. Arecia arrives to the meeting late, and explains that the l'Cie who operated the crystal jammer has disappeared and the jammer thus remains inoperable. The cadetmaster asks if Rubrum's legionaries can be augmented with the same magiteknology that lets Arecia's cadets wield magic independent of the Crystal, but Arecia says the tek is top secret and it wouldn't be viable. She suggests the Agito Cadets be deployed into the war, her class among them. Chancellor Khalia Chival approves Arecia's cadets admitted to Akademeia as Class Zero, much to the disdain of the other classes who view Class Zero as different and getting an easy ride on Arecia's coattails. Two new members are admitted to the class, Machina Kunagiri and Rem Tokimiya. Arecia scorns the two, viewing them inferior to her hand-picked cadets, and asks Ace to conceal the truth about phantoma from the pair, saying the only thing Machina and Rem need to know is that it is the origin of their magic power. Kurasame Susaya becomes Class Zero's commanding officer on Arecia's orders, much to the surprise of the cadets who had expected Arecia in that role. Class Zero is deployed to retake the Rubrum Region from the empire, and after returning from a successful mission, Ace overhears Arecia arguing with the commandant in her office. The commandant, Suzuhisa Higato, wants to know why Izana was deployed, as he had perished in the capital liberation. Arecia brushes off the death of one soldier, and reminds the commandant she had the chancellor's support in heeding Ace's request. Ace, whose memories of Izana have been removed by the Vermilion Bird Crystal, learns Izana was Machina's brother and becomes burdened by guilt, unable to recall why he had requested Izana's aid. Arecia shows the cadets the Altocrystarium, a machine that empowers the cadets' magic in exchange for the phantoma they harvest from the battlefield. She keeps monitoring Rem's condition and informs her that she doesn't have much time left, and that her illness will cause her pain. Rem understands and asks Arecia to keep her illness a secret from Class Zero, especially Machina. Later, as the Vermilion Bird l'Cie Lady Caetuna and Lord Zhuyu meet in the crystal chamber, the Vermilion Bird Crystal begins to shine. Arecia can feel the effect and states it all "happens all over again." The Crystal's shine indicates that far away in the imperial capital of Ingram Queen Andoria of the Kingdom of Concordia invokes the Fabula Pact, a peace agreement made between the four peristylia of Orience that grants a short-lived ceasefire. During the peace talks Queen Andoria is assassinated and the blame is placed on Class Zero and the dominion for their supposed dissatisfaction with the truce conditions. As the chancellor and his entourage return to Akademeia post-haste as the war is to commence immediately, Class Zero cadets are left behind and escape Ingram with their lives while unable to contact the dominion. Concordia allies with the empire who begin a joint military campaign to lay waste to Rubrum. Back in Akademeia the Consortium of Eight discusses the situation, the provost, cadetmaster and commandant ready to blame Class Zero, accusing them for running away instead of standing trial to clear the misunderstanding, and to have supposedly switched off their COMMs to not be reached. Arecia finds this ridiculous, receiving the commandant's wrath. The chancellor brings up the Vermilion Bird Secundus l'Cie Lady Caetuna who wants to use Verboten Eidolon against the Militesi-Concordian coalition lest they try to invade Rubrum. Arecia visits the Vermilion Bird Crystal, pondering how time flies. Cater from Class Zero asks for a check up and Arecia invites her to the office. Cater is spooked by something Trey had told her about experiencing ''déjà vu, but Arecia assures her not to worry and that she is perfectly healthy. Class Zero is deployed to the eastern front to battle Concordian wyverns, and if the cadets fall against Shinryu Celestia, Arecia summons Bahamut ZERO to annihilate her to save her children. The western front is falling back and Class Zero is recalled as reinforcements to destroy the empire's crystal jammer allowing for Lady Caetuna to summon Alexander to obliterate the Militesi forces. News of Rubrum's victory and Caetuna having entered crystal stasis arrive to Akademeia. Arecia meets with the chancellor, commenting her children made it out safely. The chancellor tells her Caetuna's sublimation means the Will of the Crystal has been served, and Arecia agrees, saying there is meaning in all things. Rubrum conquers all of Orience and Tempus Finis begins. Arecia visits Class Zero one last time to tell the cadets that while everything before them was preordained, they are destined to make an ultimate decision. Her pretense in Akademeia deters Gala and his Rursus Army from launching a full assault on the building, as after Zhuyu is forced into crystal stasis, Arecia stops the Rursus, interested if Class Zero will choose to become l'Cie in his stead. After the cadets sacrifice themselves to defeat Gala's chosen servant, Arecia is on the point of resetting the spiral. A suggestion from Tiz and Joker convinces a curious Arecia to revive Machina and Rem, who had become l'Cie and entered crystal stasis, to learn the details of her former students changing the fate of the world by refusing to become l'Cie as originally expected. By listening to their souls Arecia learns Class Zero loves her, but the cadets made their own decision on how they met their end and do not wish to be revived. Arecia restores the people's ability to remember their dead and leaves Orience forever, leaving her ultimate fate unknown. The spiral broken, Orience enters a new era as the light of the Crystals fades. ''Final Fantasy Agito Arecia can be found in the Sorcery Division during the afternoon and night. Musical themes Arecia's eponymous theme is called "Arecia Al-Rashia". Voice In ''Final Fantasy Type-0, Arecia is voiced by in the Japanese version and Eliza Jane Schneider in the English version. She shares her Japanese voice actress with Ultimecia from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, as well as Rosso from Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Arecia appears on a card in the ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game depicting her in the pose from her official render with Rubrum's emblem in the background. Another card depicts her official artwork. ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Arecia appears on a Triple Triad card. Gallery Etymology Trivia *According to Ace, Arecia taught him how to sing the song "Zero". *In the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0, her titles are rendered in katakana rather than hiragana or kanji: for instance the title "Doctor" uses the katakana rather than the kanji . *Next to Cid Highwind from Final Fantasy VII, she is the second character in the Final Fantasy series known to smoke. de:Arecia Al-Rashia it:Arecia Al-Rashia Al-Rashia, Arecia Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters